Savage
by AwokenMonster
Summary: An Alpha/Omega/Bèta AU. Danny is a savage, an unmated and rebellious omega. Johnny 3 Tears is the alpha male of a bèta pack. If only Danny had stayed out of his vision. (Johnny 3 Tears x Danny). I don't own these guys or their music. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Meet The Betas

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I hope you don't mind me posting a new one rather than an update on my other stories. I sure hope you'll love this one as much as you like the others. It's a first chapter so it might take a while to post the next chapter but I can tell you this story is written up till chapter 3 and many will follow. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

"What's a gorgeous shithole like you doing in an omega like this?"

A bit too late the brash guy realized he had mixed his pickup line up but his cocky smirk never even wavered at the realization. I blinked slowly, biting my tongue not to give him a snarky remark. Never lash out at an alpha when you're unmated. The authorities don't like snarky omegas.

"Having a drink by myself, do you mind?"

He seemed offended, ready to strike me down with that alpha tantrum I know. "I don't take snappy answers, pretty."

"And I don't like sticky alphas", I murmured.

He got up, way too much into my comfort zone. Shit was going down tonight. That was until some guy appeared between us. I sniffed. No smell. It was a beta. No threat. The beta turned to me. "You really don't like it when alphas come onto you, now do you?"

"Happy single", I cheered to myself with my cup in the air.

The beta left with a smile. No more alpha visitors tonight, I thought. After my drink, I put the money on the bar and left my stool which was quickly taken by someone else. It was rainy outside and pretty damn dark too. A silent, shady night as no other. I zipped up my coat, pulled the hoody over my head, sunk my hands in my pockets and headed home. There weren't that many people out on the street but it was enough to get their eyes on me. Was it really that weird to pick up the scent of an unmated omega in his beginning thirties?

The prejudices were just too much sometimes. If an omega hadn't found his mate before his thirties, he was considered to be a savage, wild and uncontrollable. While if an alpha was found unmated in his thirties, they considered him to be a picky, responsible, grown up man or woman. Why did this world have to be so damn sexist?

Around the corner I could see my apartment already. I sighed relieved that I hadn't seen any familiar faces on my way. That would be unsettlingly embarrassing. Especially the one I punched in the face when he tried to mate me once.

The good old days when I was ambitious to find my mate.

Now I wasn't. Alphas were nobodies with a fancy gender name.

A few feet away from my apartment, a car stopped. Not just a car; a van. Out of all the stereotypes, did it have to be a van?

Out of the van stepped the beta who had saved me from the alpha earlier that night. He looked at me. "Danny Murillo."

I raised an eyebrow. "Unnamed beta."

"Call me Charlie. You're coming with us."

"If I don't want to?"

He snapped his fingers, making two guys appear out of the van. "Get him, boys."

I sniffed. Betas. That's the funny part. Omegas were supposed to be looking for an alpha 24/7 so they would be guarded over because you know… Omegas were the future of this race after all. We are the only ones who are able to bear children and only an alpha can impregnate us. Moral of the story; alphas should find omegas to look after while omegas should find alphas to be cared for. What about betas? That's the sucky part of this story. Betas were genderless. No scent. Not even a single breeze. Alphas had this spicy, hot sauce smell while omegas smelled so sweet and dreamy. Betas? They were the Aqua Men of the alpha/omega dynamics. Nobodies.

The two coming for me right now, weren't that hard to handle but they were sneaky. I turned around to run and knocked right into another beta. Four betas, one omega. Needless to say, I lost that fight.

So I found myself sitting tied down in a van with Charlie and the three musketeers.

"You get a kick out of saving and kidnapping omegas?"

"Not really. Boss just really wanted to see you."

"Boss?"

"Our alpha male. He's the leader of our pack."

Fucking great.

Another.

Fucking.

Alpha.

"I'm not interested in alphas."

"Second gender gay?"

"No. Just anti-alpha."

Charlie elbowed one of his friends. "He's a beta lover."

"Am not."

The beta grinned. "Relax. Johnny ain't gonna hurt ya. He's a nice guy. He just asked us to bring you over."

"Me? Is he out of his mind? I'm a leftover omega."

"He loves leftovers", Charlie shrugged.

Not much later, we arrived at a mansion. And I mean – A MANSION. It was huge. Just imagine those mansions you see in teenage movies where they throw the party of the century? Yeah, that one. Balcony, pool, everything. I could almost smell the desperate omegas throwing themselves at this man.

The van stopped next to the fountain because come on. Every huge mansion needs a fountain in their fucking big ass driveway. I already hated this guy. No, no, not hated. I envied him. Charlie asked me to get up but I didn't. That's when he pulled a gun on me. "Listen, Daniel, I'm a nice guy. I can be nice, but don't test me. I can get wicked."

So I got up, jumped out of the car with my hands tied. They guided me to the front door, a guy opened up. It took me a few seconds before I realized it was a staff member and not the actual alpha of the household.

They hurried me inside. My jaw dropped at the side of those huge stairs in pure vanilla coloured stone.

"Charlie. Mind your revolver, would you?" the butler asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes and put it in the waistband of his pants. "Fine. It's not loaded anyway. I'm bringing the omega upstairs to fix him. Go alert him."

The man nodded slightly before he left.

Yet another beta. Usually betas were a rare species but this place seemed to be crawling with him. What? Was this house a foster home for unwanted betas or something? Charlie took me upstairs and showed me the second room on the left. It was a bathroom. What did I do in a bathroom?

"Get fixed. He'll receive you when you're done."

"Get fixed? What? Don't I look omega enough?"

"You reek of despair. Take a shower."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Charlie grinned. "I might do. See you in ten downstairs, alright sugar?"

"Fuck off!" I yelled.

I didn't fix myself. Ok fine, I looked in the mirror to fix my hair but I didn't take a shower or anything. I wasn't making myself presentable for this selfish alpha.

Wonder what he wanted me for though.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**


	2. Every Scar Will Build My Throne

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I was supposed to post this on Saturday but I didn't have my computer, sorry. I'm really happy with the love this story is receiving. Five reviews on the first post in a week? That's more than I expected. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

After ten minutes I went downstairs and saw Charlie wait for me impatiently. "You still smell desperate."

"You look desperate", I shot back to which he smirked. "Johnny's waiting for you in there", he said, nodding towards the big door in front of him. He walked along with me inside. It was big. The alpha male settled on top of a throne like a king. His scent hit me hard. He was a big deal. I didn't know what he did for a living but I knew he was a very wanted alpha. The stench of multiple omegas hung around him.

What a douchebag.

"Daniel Murillo", he said in a low voice.

It gave me goosebumps but I brushed the feeling off. "And who are you?"

"Johnny 3 Tears. I'm the boss around here."

"So I've heard", I remarked sarcastically. "You must be such a big deal."

Two betas next to him were ready to come at me for my rude behavior but Johnny hushed them. "I've been watching you, omega."

"Quite the stalker, aren't you? What did I do last night then?"

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "Trick question. You didn't do anything. You stayed home."

I blinked a few times. "What kind of a creep are you?!"

"I'm the creep who's going to make your life better."

"How?"

He looked at Charlie, then at the other betas. "Charlie, Jay, Funny? Would you leave us alone?"

The three nodded once before they left and shut the door behind them. Johnny got up and walked towards me. "You're a savage. You don't earn much, you live in poverty, you constantly get hit on by unwanted alphas."

"I know but how would you make that better?" I asked.

He cracked a smile. "I want you to be my mate."

I laughed. "That's the same as getting hit on by an unwanted alpha. I don't bond."

"You will. I could offer you everything you wanted. All I want I return is the mark."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

"You and I both know that when people bond, the mark changes their scent. They'll smell…different. Taken. You've got a little problem with alphas trying to get with you. I've got a little problem that I need to be bonded to get a higher position. I'll give you everything if you let me mark you. You'll never have alphas coming at you and I'll have my higher position. What do you say?"

He seemed so confident of what he was telling me. I stared at him in disbelief. "You're crazy. It's not that easy."

"It is."

"It's not. Have you even thought about the consequences? If I go in heat, you'll be the only one who can satisfy me. I couldn't just go find someone to do it for me. No, I'd have to come back to you. You'd have me under control because you and I both know bonded alphas and omegas can't stay away from each other. Besides, the mark is forever so I wouldn't be able to undo it if it turned out to be a total failure."

Johnny cocked his head. "I still don't see the problem."

Asshole.

"You're the problem. I don't want to be mated."

"But it wouldn't be for nothing, little Danny. I'd give you anything you wanted. A nice home? Anything you'd like but can't have."

I lowered my gaze. "What's the catch?"

"The inevitable things we need to make this bond work."

"Such at the ruts and heats, right?"

"Yes", he said, lowering his head. "But I don't think that would be a problem. You're a very attractive omega."

I bit my tongue before I'd say anything nasty to him but truth be told, he wasn't so bad himself. He had muscles. I loved the muscles.

"I need to give this some thought."

"Of course you do", Johnny said.

It was crazy of me to even consider the possibility but on the other hand; no alpha would ever consider trying something ever again. I counted the times a day I got hit on by an alpha. It was probably twice a night. Sometimes it was worse than just trying to hit on me. A disturbing image of years ago flashed through my mind but I quickly tied it down. No. Not thinking about that guy.

Before I knew it, Charlie was back. There was something reassuring about that guy. Probably because he was a beta. Betas were no threat to me.

"Had a nice talk with Jonathan?"

"I guess."

"What did he want?"

"You don't know?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. "He didn't want to tell me. The asshole thinks that just because he's our boss, he can just forget I'm also his best friend."

"He wants me to be his mate", I murmured.

The beta's eyes widened. "Really now? I had no idea."

He brought me upstairs again. I had no idea why I was still there but then I was reminded of my apartment. This house was so much nicer than my smelly apartment. I sighed and stopped when Charlie did. He stopped at a picture hanging on the wall. "Danny, come here."

I walked up to him to look at the picture. Six men, posing proudly for a picture. Johnny was in the middle and so was Charlie. The other betas around them. "What?"

"You're probably going to be here for a bit. See the one on the left? That's Da Kurlzz. Next to him, J-Dog. And the one on the right is Funny Man. We're his pack."

I nodded in understanding. "Cool. You guys kidnapped me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did", he smiled apologetically. "Johnny just asked us to go fetch you but he said you wouldn't want to come along because you're a wild one."

I chuckled. "A wild one."

He continued onward to stop at a door. He opened it. "You can stay in the guest bedroom. It's not safe to go back into the city when you've been here. At least, not as an omega."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie shrugged. "The city's not that fond of Johnny's omega visitors."

Great.

I went inside the bedroom and settled myself on the bed. It had been a very long time since I had slept in a nice warm bed instead of the one I got at home. Charlie closed the door behind him as he left. I slept for a few hours in complete silence until I heard rumbling downstairs. It sounded like a riot.

I opened the door and sneaked to the stairs to hide myself in order not to be visible. There I spotted Johnny walking across the hallway and Charlie followed him. "A savage?! Out of all omegas you could have, you want a rebel?"

"He's not a rebel."

"He is! God, Johnny! How naïve can you be?"

"He is not a savage."

Suddenly Johnny pointed his gaze at me. I knew he couldn't see me but he was staring right into my direction. "He just got hurt too many times."

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. Wondering why Danny hates Alphas so much? Don't worry, you'll figure it out on your own.**

 **AiriaMurillo: He reminds me of Untouched Danny but it's different. It's like a combination of Untouched Danny and something innocent.**

 **Lucifer Thorn: Isn't that fact great about new stories?**

 **Ro: I love the enthusiasm. I've never written Alpha/Omega dynamics so it's a whole new universe for me as well.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I've got many ideas for new stories but for now, I'm posting Savage. I believe this story has potential.**

 **CreepyGirl2468: I had no idea you were still reading my stories since it's been a while. Happy you like it then.**


	3. Trouble Magnet

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Today I decided to actually go through with the regular schedule. I'll really try to quit being irregular but summer schedule won't start anytime soon. Mostly because this summer is a busy one. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I sunk to the ground and hit my head against the banister. How did I get myself into this position? A red light flashed into my mind. Did he know what happened to me? There was no way he could've known. Then again, he was a stalker. He said he had been watching me for quite some time. He could've dug into my records at the hospital or police station. This man didn't look like a weakling to me. Of course he would've double checked me before picking me out. He chose a weak one.

One who was damaged over the years and desperate to end Alpha attention. He was hitting my weak spots in order to get what he wanted. He wasn't an honest man. He was deceiving me.

I had to get away.

The rumbling downstairs ended and I decided to sneak downstairs and out the front door. Strangely no one noticed. I didn't even know if they were all awake or just Johnny and Charlie. I should've known they weren't reliable. Charlie had pulled a gun on me.

I sneaked away from the mansion when the realization hit me that I had no idea how to get back to the city. Maybe I should ask for directions. There were no people in the streets. Of course not, it was night time. I decided to turn left and hope for the best. When I rounded the corner, I spotted a group of guys standing by the fence around a fire. The men looked up into my direction and I froze. Alpha pack.

I turned around and went back but I already heard them whistling. "Hey omega!"

Crap crap crap.

Not this.

I walked faster but I heard footsteps and their voices grew louder. "Get back here! We won't bite…hard."

This can't be happening.

I looked behind me to see them walking a few feet away from me. I ran.

But when I turned to look in front of me, I smacked into someone. "Stop running, omega. You don't need to play hard to get with us."

The alpha pack had split. Only three followers behind me. The other two had rounded the block to get me. I was surrounded by five Alphas. One had me in a pretty tight grip. I was toast.

Not again.

Please don't let this happen again. I pressed my eyes tightly shut and repressed all of the reasons I hated alphas for. They disgusted me. They hurt me. They always had to touch me. Always harass me. I heard them calling me names, praising me for being beautiful. One held my arms tightly behind my back, the other caressed my face like I was a collector's piece. I struggled in their grip, screamed and trashed but they laughed. Their laughter angered me but it also made me want to cry. I wanted to give up. Give in. Get it over with. Walk away like nothing happened. Like I always did.

I closed my eyes in defeat and bowed my head. The submissive omega, like I was supposed to be.

Then I heard their pained cries and the sound of bones breaking. I didn't dare to look because I was afraid it could've been my bones breaking. Maybe they were fighting over me. It had happened before. Some guy broke another guy's nose over me.

"Danny?" came a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked up into the pale blue eyes of Johnny. "Are you alright?"

I looked around, my captors were long gone. Even the one who had been holding me tightly. I let out a short breath at the sight and felt my knees getting weak. I wanted to drop down, to scream for everyone to get away from me. Even Johnny. My mind told me he had saved me but my heart told me to get away from him because of his gender. Alpha.

Never trust an alpha.

He caught me when I sunk. Somehow he managed to hold me upright with a certain intimacy while respecting my personal space. I looked up at him but he was staring past me. He let go of me and walked out in front of me. "Are you coming back to the mansion?"

His voice was affectionate but in no way degrading. There was no pity in it. Just a soft caring tone.

I weakly nodded and followed like a lost little puppy. I hated this inevitable feeling of defeat. He had saved me. The least I could do, was show some respect. If he hadn't been there… I would've… No, don't think. Don't think. He opened the door for me and watched me walk in with my head down. He closed the door again and locked it behind him. "For possible enemies I may have made tonight", he said when I stared at the locked door.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you risk making enemies over me? I'm no one to you."

"You're not no one, Danny", he sighed. He looked at me in pity… No, not pity. It was something else. Admiration? It looked like he admired me. For what? Not breaking down? I didn't know. I didn't know anything about him.

"How did you know I was out there?"

Johnny shrugged. "I heard your cries"

"How did you know it was me?"

He thought about it. "Intuition?"

With that he walked towards the door, leaving me alone down the stairs.

"Thank you", I murmured.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't look over his shoulder. "You're welcome."

I let out a sigh and took the first few steps upstairs when I heard Johnny: "Not all alphas lack self-control, Danny."

I scoffed and didn't reply. Instead I chose to continue my way to the guest bedroom. I needed some rest but I wasn't sure if I'd be getting any with the events of that night. I just relived too many memories. Too much hatred towards them.

And then there was the curious case of Johnny 3 Tears. The alpha who seemed to be all about business.

Did he really want to mate me just for political purposes? It almost seemed like he did but I had a feeling he was trying to keep his distance for a different purpose. He was so high and mighty.

Why didn't he just go out to find himself a suitable mate?

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! I feel like the story is slowly kicking off but I have so much more in store for this one. It reminds me a bit of Fly which I'll be posting the first chapter of as a teaser sometime.**

 **justAfan: How did the first impression go then? I try to explain Omega verse in Danny's POV but it's hard**

 **Ro: That's the enthusiasm I was looking for**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I like to read just any type of mood as long as it isn't just a funny drabble full of silly shit because I believe jokes should be an element, not a storyline. Except for my story Punchline which is built around the joke of Funny and Charlie pretending to be gay and it going wrong. I like to write negative emotions most as well because people always remember nasty shit in their lives. They'll always remember something horrible a lot better than that one time they were really happy.**

 **.Skys: Still yes?**

 **RandomQueenA: Yeaaah, I replied to you before considering to post a new chapter. Sorry.**


	4. The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note (monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'd apologize for skipping last week but I don't even know if there's anyone left on here. I'm going through busy times. I didn't even have time to reply to private messages until today. I wonder where most of you ran off to, though. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's POV

For a moment the surroundings seemed unfamiliar to me when I awoke. It took me a bit until I realized what had happened last night. Let's keep it short.

Having a drink.

Kidnapped by Charlie (fucking asshole)

Requested to be Johnny's mate.

Tried to flee.

Almost got raped.

Johnny to the rescue.

I repeat; why me?

Turning over in the bed, I pulled the covers over my head. A knock on the door startled me. It opened to reveal the familiar face of Charlie. "Wake up, sleepy."

I sighed and got up. "What? Are you the maid or something?"

"I love it when you get sassy with me. It's kinda hot", Charlie teased with a grin. "Since you're not into alphas…"

I clenched my jaw. "Don't even think about it."

Charlie laughed. "Relax, I'm mated."

"Does your mate know you make really inappropriate jokes towards the house guest?"

"He wolf whistles the maids so I think we're even", Charlie scoffed. "How was the first night here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Touchy subject, got it."

"What do you guys need me for today anyway?"

"Nothing. You can go if you like but I wouldn't do that unless you've made your decision."

"Decision?"

"Whether you'll mate the boss or not", Charlie said with a clenched jaw. "He deserves to get an answer rather than have you run away and ignore it."

"Alright, then let me answer him."

"Can't do that now, Danny. Boss got some shit to take care of today. He's out of town."

I made an annoyed sound. "So I'm stuck?"

"Quit acting like you're kidnapped. You're a free man. Just hang with us today. We're not that bad."

"Fine", I grumbled and followed him out of the room downstairs to the breakfast table. The three other betas were there as well. The crowd fell silent when I arrived. Crap. I didn't mean to draw attention. Charlie passed two of the guys, kissed the third one's cheek and took up the spot next to him. I assumed that was his mate. Instead of just standing there awkwardly, I decided to take a seat next to Charlie. I forgot all of their names though.

Charlie's mate stared at me. "Sorry for kidnapping you, bro, but boss told us you would be resistant so we prepared for the worst."

"It's cool", I murmured.

"We had no idea he wanted you to be his mate, though. Boss never speaks of romantic matters."

"It's not a romantic matter", I replied. "He wanted to mate me to get a higher position."

"You believe that shit?" another beta scoffed. "Johnny just needed an excuse to talk to you, man. He's been asking about you ever since we first ran into you."

"You ran into me?" I asked.

He grinned. "I'm a cop. I was an investigator on your case."

I tensed and he noticed. "Don't worry. Duty of professional confidentiality."

Oh. "Did I ever meet you?"

"You did. Once. Briefly. When you… came in, asking for help", he said, carefully picking his words. I smiled. "Oh yeah! I remember you. You were the new guy."

"Cute", Charlie interrupted. "Jay has a friend."

"Screw you, Charlie!" Jay called out across the table.

"Find yourself a beta, Charlie's mine", the mate laughed and put an arm around him.

"Funny, you clingy as hell", the last unknown beta said.

"I don't mind", Charlie said. "Can you imagine Johnny as a clingy boyfriend?"

The four laughed and I felt left out.

"Boss? A clingy one? Hell no. He wriggles out of every hug."

"Even when he's wasted, he's rather angry than clingy", Funny commented.

I leaned on my elbows. "Why does he need a mate anyway?"

"Because everyone needs one", Charlie said. "Even those who don't want to admit it. I'm telling you, Danny. I was a pretty fucking bad ass single beta but then this little bitch came along and had to make me domestic."

Funny grinned. "I like a challenge."

Jay made a gagging sound. "Why did you guys have to mate someone in the same household?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are all of you guys mated?"

"Yeah"

"No wonder you guys believe everyone needs a mate."

Jay looked at me intently. "I think the boss would be a great mate for you."

"No, thanks."

"Let's not discuss the mating thing anymore. He's obviously not comfortable with it, guys", Charlie hushed.

After breakfast I explored the house a bit. It was huge. Like. HUGE.

The balcony was by far my favourite spot. Mostly because of the great view. If I had been up here before running away last night, I would've found my way back into the city by just looking at the city.

"Enjoying the view?"

I jumped and turned around to see Johnny. "I thought you were out of town."

"Meeting got cancelled so I returned early. You almost seem pleased to see me again."

I glared. "I'm not."

He smiled. "Good to know."

He stood next to me, hands behind his back. "I always loved the view when I stood on this mountain. That's why I built my house here."

"It's amazing."

"You should see it at night", he commented. "The lights of the skyscrapers, the stars and the light of the full moon. It's stunning."

A breeze caressed my hair. "How did you manage to fund a house like this?"

"Honesty and knowledge get you awfully far in life", Johnny said.

"Your second gender probably too", I sighed. "Alphas are the most important people. Omegas need to be contained by an alpha."

"What's so bad about having someone take care of you?"

"The fact that they don't take no for an answer", I said. "I don't want it and they can't accept that so they take it."

Johnny's fists clenched. "Everyone deserves respect when they make up their mind. Whether the choice in their favour or not."

"Exactly", I mused, staring at the city.

I could get used to this man.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **RandomQueenA: Are you hooked?**

 **Ro: I'm feeding the fangirl heart, aren't I?**


	5. The Chick Flick Scene

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Who's still alive out here? I'd like to say I'm back, but I'm still testing the waters here. This chapter I wrote last week as a holiday surprise but due personal reasons I didn't get to finish it until today. Maybe it's too late to say Merry Christmas, but it sure isn't too late to say Happy New year to all of you! Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

That night on the balcony, I felt a strong connection to this peculiar male Alpha. His deep respect for the choice of an Omega, intrigued me. Usually our choices didn't matter. Whether it was a no or a yes, the dominant gender could always have us. The rape of an Omega was just a small case in the police office while the rape of an Alpha was national news material.

My thoughts had wandered to that corner of my mind again. I hated it. Before I knew it, it was dark outside once again. I had spent the whole day up on the balcony, falling in love with the sight of our beautiful city from up there. Luckily Johnny had left me some privacy to remain there rather than have a serious conversation with him about this whole mating thing.

I took a deep breath and let the wind blow through my hair. I honestly couldn't believe I was considering mating this unfamiliar Alpha but then I was reminded of the night before. How that pack treated me. How they touched me without any permission and how Johnny went through the trouble of making enemies and breaking bones in order to save me. Why in the world would he do that?

"Did you tell him?"

I awoke bluntly out of my train of thoughts when Charlie's voice pierced through my ears. "Tell what?"

"That you don't want to mate him."

"No, I haven't."

"How about you just go home and I tell him if this is too hard for you. I get the whole alpha/omega dynamics. It's not easy to disappoint a dominant gender without feeling a deep fear."

"No, it's not that. It's just…" I trailed off. "Aren't you happy to be a beta?"

"No. Betas are useless. Do you have any idea what it feels like to hear that day in and day out? Omegas cry when their child is a beta."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault", Charlie shifted on his feet. "Why didn't you tell Johnny?"

"I don't know. I don't want to mate him but there's something about him…"

Charlie grinned and looked down, folding his arms. "He makes you feel safe, doesn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's a caring man, putting himself out there to shield anyone, often taking the damage. You should give him a chance. Get to know him."

"Maybe."

"You can stay in this warm mansion until you're done thinking about it."

I gazed at the beautiful night time city. "I don't feel safe at home."

"Why not?"

"I'm over thirty years old."

"So?"

"Thirty-year-old omegas smell like free candy. It's scary."

"Again, with the genders. Danny, have you ever tried to enjoy yourself without being so damn second gender sexist?"

"I can't help it", I tried to defend myself but it came out whiny and needy.

Charlie's stare softened and he sighed. "They took something from you, didn't they?"

"Yes", I said, voice hoarse. I stared at the city lights, trying to forget where I was and what I was about to discuss. Trying to forget the tears I was holding back.

"Are you a virgin?"

But I couldn't forget nor hold back those tears. "No."

Maybe I imagined my answer since there was no sound coming out of my mouth but the shock in his eyes assured me he heard my reply. "They took it from you."

"They did", I squeaked, nearly collapsing but it took every single piece of willpower inside my body to remain upright, shuddering all over.

Charlie quickly stepped closer to me, almost as a sign for me to fall over as I let myself fall against him. "No one should have to experience that."

I felt pathetic. Weak once again as I sobbed and rubbed my nose on his shirt. He couldn't do the trick. He wasn't my partner. Only my mate would be able to shed calming pheromones to keep me from crying hysterically.

A mate would be able to soothe me.

As the thought crossed my mind, Johnny flashed through my thoughts. He would never touch me without permission. He barely looked at me if I wasn't looking back at him. He respected all of the privacy I needed.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I pried into your past, but now I feel like I understand the whole reason you were resisting our leader. I also understand why Johnny would choose you."

All of the hairs in the back of my neck raised themselves. "D-does he know?"

"No. I'm sure he doesn't. If he did, he'd be murderous towards the asshole who did it. Johnny's just… like I said, caring. He'd never do something like that but he can smell it when someone is hurt and I think he knew you were hurting so he's trying to fix it."

"I'm not broken. I don't need to be fixed."

"You just said they broke you."

"I always exaggerate when I'm upset."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Have it your way."

He got up and walked to the door. "Just so you know, I totally ship you guys."

"Go fuck yourself", I laughed through sniffles of my running nose. When he had left, I tried to compose myself and rounded the corner, almost bumping into Johnny. He looked down at me. "Danny."

"Johnny", I said casually, but I knew my red eyes were betraying me.

"Did Charlie upset you?"

"No, no. We just went down memory lane", I chuckled in a sobbing voice. He must've heard it. He seized me up with his eyes, swallowing before speaking again. "Do you wish to discuss this matter with me?"

"No, thank you", I blurted way too quickly and he seemed to flinch. I recoiled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're clearly upset but you don't want to talk about it. It's fine. You don't have to. After all, you don't know me."

"I don't", I murmured as he passed me but before he disappeared out of sight I shouted: "Wait."

Johnny turned around and gazed at me.

"I'd like to change that."

"What?"

"Not knowing you. I wanna get to know you."

"Why would you want that?" Johnny asked and he seemed oblivious as to why I'd change my mind, but something told me this was the right thing to do. Step out of the loneliness that had formed my shield and accept someone in my life.

"I get a feeling we might be compatible."

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! I do realize I'm rusty and some parts of the chapter may seem odd, but I haven't written an original piece since August. I have no idea what reviews I replied to so I'll reply again for fun.**

 **RandomQueenA: I am proud to get people hooked on my stories. As shameless as that may sound after my long break.**

 **I Can't Help My RAGE: I love fanboy moments, though they rarely happen anymore for me**

 **Ro: Danny doesn't have much of a story. Just harsh feelings of loathing towards the population who broke him. That's why I'm being brutal and slaughtering chick flick backstory moments.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Did you see the last date I updated this? I was going through shit as well. I've seen Suicide Squad and I believe it would've been a great movie if they hadn't cut out almost ALL of the Joker's scenes. I get that movie people (lack of movie industry knowledge) can hate an actor but hate him so bad that you don't want him in it anymore? I hate the blonde hair, but Danny will never be ugly unless he removes his whole skin. I just love his face and body so the hair doesn't matter that much (though the brown was working better for him)**

 **AngelxCloud: I had this conversation with you already, but I'm sorry for raping Danny again. It just works so great in a story like this. Next time, I'll have his family be murdered instead, alright?**

 **DreamAddicted: You shall have more!**

 **GimmeYourFood: I'm sorry for the wait**


	6. The Power of The Second Gender

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! You may or may not have heard that I'll be doing a crazy april thing where I'll update Love Drabbles for 30 days after one another but on top of that, I'll continue to update the chaptered stories every weekend. Yeah, I'm giving up my social life for it (I'm kidding, I don't have one). I hope you guys will stick around for Crazy April (starting the 3rd of April).  
** **One more thing. Some of you only read my stories on here but I have a few AO3 exclusive stories (mainly gifts to other users) so if you're curious, go check it out. Our username on there is AwokenMonster too. Replies to the reviews below. ENJOY!**

* * *

Johnny 3 Tears POV

I was more than thrilled to hear from Danny that he was willing to get to know me in order to decide whether I was a suitable mate or not. I admit there was nothing romantic about my request for him to mate me. After all it was just a necessary evil to benefit both our parties. Danny would be safe from any Alpha's harm and I'd receive a spot in the high council.

Up until now I was always vague about my job, referring to it as a high position but it was true. Once I was mated, the doors to the high council would open for me and I'd be seated in the centre of Los Angeles. I never told Danny that.

The council members don't like to show and tell. Not at all.

As much as I loved his curiosity to get to know me, I couldn't help but feel lost about it too. Now that his eyes were set on me, I'd have to excel. I could imagine I had a lot of competitors for this particular omega and he wasn't quick to let any Alpha near him just like that. I'd have to show him why I was different from other Alphas. In order to accomplish that goal, I'd have to find out what it was that upset him so much.

Last night I ran into Danny and he was on the brink of tears after a conversation with my loyal servant and best friend, Charlie. Since he was a mated beta, I didn't think too much of it but now I knew I'd have to find out what made Danny upset. If I knew, I'd be able to say all the right things to comfort him. All the right ways to slip through his defences and make myself loved.

Yes.

Great plan.

I rubbed my thumb against the corner of my mouth as I was engulfed by my own thoughts.

"Where is Danny?" I spoke out loud, hoping someone would reply to me. Charlie, seated on my right, lifted his head. "Running errands with Funny, sir."

So Danny wasn't here to hear whatever I wished to discuss?

"J-Dog, you're dismissed", I commanded, looking at my left. The beta looked up surprised before cautiously walking away. Charlie cocked his head. "Why did you…?"

"I need to discuss something with you, Charlie."

"Yes?"

"What did Danny tell you last night? What did you discuss? He was very upset when I ran into him", I shared with him.

I could see Charlie visibly tense. "Not sure if I follow?"

"Charlie."

"I can't talk about it, ok? Danny just shared a memory with me and I comforted him", Charlie replied but I wasn't satisfied.

"I need to know what memory it was, Charlie. I want to be able to comfort him and help him in the best way I can to get him to agree to mate me."

"He'll like you eventually. You just need some time to get to know each other."

"I don't have time", I snarled. "You know the high council expects me to be mated as soon as possible. The seat won't remain empty until I woo Danny. They're trying to find someone as soon as possible so I need to step up to the opportunity, no matter what. Now tell me what memory Danny got upset over!"

"I can't, Johnny. As a friend, I can't."

"As a leader, I command you to", I hissed.

Doubt washed over him and he seemed to consider it before he lowered his head. "Danny distrusts Alphas."

"I know that."

Charlie looked up, eyes piercing right through mine. "Because an Alpha took his virginity without his consent."

The image of my best friend became more distant as the thought surrounded my head and floated through my ears. It explained everything. I felt like the world around me was spinning. I couldn't believe I commanded Charlie to tell me something so personal about that poor Omega.

I felt sick to my stomach for misusing my power over him like that. "I'm sorry."

"I hope you'll conquer his heart now that you know that fact. Since you're such a nice guy who would never misuse the Alpha gender to get what he wants", Charlie spat before walking out the room.

I let him go, though a nagging fear in the back of my mind wanted him to stay so I could be sure he wouldn't tell Danny I knew. If he told the man I had forced it out of him, my chances would be reduced to zero.

Why, out of all Omegas, did I pick the toughest one?

Then I remembered the first time I saw him. He was vulnerable, beautiful but he looked far from broken. He was fierce. Strong. He could handle someone with an edge like me. I shouldn't have asked Charlie to tell me the secret.

Not much after Charlie left, I stepped out of the throne and walked towards the big hallways. There I could find Danny talking to Charlie and my heart turned to stone. The beta glared at me before saying something to Danny and leaving.

Funny Man held a brown bag of groceries in his arms and walked away to put them in their respective places in the kitchen. It left me alone with Danny but the Omega showed no sign of resentment as he smiled at me before coming near me.

"Are you seriously worried I wouldn't like you?"

I didn't know what to say. Charlie told him?

"Did… Charlie talk to you?"

"Yeah. He told me you were worried I wouldn't like you and that I wouldn't want to be your mate because of it. I'm sure we'll get along just fine but I need to know who's trying to mate me so I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"We should go out sometimes. Just a date. First dates say a lot about someone. And I definitely wanna know who Johnny is."

I felt the guilt sink into my guts as he spoke the words.

Good question. Who is Johnny?

No, Danny, you don't want to know who I am.

Because if you try to see who I am…

You might see I'm just another overpowered Alpha trying to take you by force.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **MaximumXXcorruption: I'm not abandoning any story. It just might take a while to get an update. I've got 11 stories running and all of them need regular updates.**

 **izuxx: Happy newyear to you too. I'm happy to be back, thank you. I would never leave forever without a word or without having finished these.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I've seen the deleted scenes from Suicide Squad. They would've made everything so much better. Now I'm wondering what your drawing turned out to be. And I finished your request for Love Drabbles.**

 **Ro: Then you should read more more more**

 **danny'sdanny: I'm glad you do.**


	7. The Honest Scene

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Look at this fic! It's getting updated! Man, it's been over a year now since this one got an update. Quite honestly, I was just stuck plot-wise and I still am but at least there's an update now, right? Anyway, I've got chapter 8 covered in big lines, chapter 9 and 10 more or less as well and it's... a grey zone from then on. I've got a vague idea of how to continue Untouched as well but like I said, it's VAGUE. Replies to the review below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Savage;_

 _Johnny ordered Charlie to tell him what upset Danny and therefore abused his power of the second gender. Luckily Charlie didn't tell on him and Danny asks for a first date._

Johnny 3 Tears POV

A heavy feeling of dread settled in my gut for the remainder of the day. I had abused my position to try and manipulate Danny into becoming my mate. If he'd choose to become my mate, I wanted that to be _his choice_. Not my doing. This beautiful creature deserved an apple pie life and a loving husband. Presented to him as strictly business of course because why would I make a difference to him otherwise?

I just had to mask it in a way that would appeal to him rather than hit on him like any other Alpha had done before me. Conveniently, the High Council had a position opening and they required the members to be mated – so the ruts were dealt with and there would be no outrageous behaviour (translation: sexual harassment) in the workplace. Perfect way to present it to the Omega.

When I woke up that morning, there was a decision on my mind. How would I undo this guilt and damage I'd caused by asking Charlie to reveal Danny's vulnerabilities? By breaking it off. I could protect Danny from myself by withdrawing the offer and continuing our lives the way they were before. I had to.

For his sake. If I was capable of misusing my power on my best friend than I was definitely capable of misusing it on the poor Omega.

It wasn't easy to smile at him when he walked down the stairs, looking more than ready to leave for our date. A more primal instinct inside of me wanted to swipe him up off the ground and let the world know that this Omega would be MY territory. I wanted no one to look at him the wrong way. I wanted to _scent_ him _._ This man held my attention and it scared me at moments like this. I must give him up to protect him.

I have to!

Remember that.

We left the mountain house and followed the winding path of nature landscape to the busy city. There were whispers whenever we'd cross someone, even on a quiet road like this one. Usually it's because the city loves to gossip about my change of partners but this time, I knew it was because of the rare man next to me. An Omega over 30 years old and unmated? No way. That didn't exist.

It did and he was standing next to me.

Danny huffed when he noticed and looked away from me. The peaceful landscape held more and more buildings until we were nearing the city. I didn't really think much about it when I gently took Danny's hand. The Omega looked up at me, a little startled but I shrugged. "At least they won't assume you're single now."

The brunette smiled like a child on Christmas and our hands remained entwined, walking through the streets in search of somewhere to go. Nice and quiet. Somewhere we could talk, find out what we had in common.

"I appreciate you wanna help me with my Alpha problem", Danny stated.

I rocked our hands back and forth slightly. "It pains me to see how disrespectful those idiots can be. We're supposed to be the stronger gender to _protect_ our Omegas, not abuse them."

"Honestly, I never met an Alpha who thought about it like that", Danny sighed, a defeated edge in his tone.

I felt like his sigh held my emotions too. "What about past relationships?"

"I didn't really… date much. I was a pretty shy guy when-…" Danny stopped himself from replying but I knew what he was trying to say. He was a shy guy during the ages Omegas were supposed to find partners. "You don't strike me as a shy guy."

"I had to toughen up to defend myself from those predators", the brunette pouted, stopping in his tracks to face me. "Like I said. I've never met a nice one."

"Why didn't you go for an Omega then?" I couldn't help but ask and it earned me another rare, genuine smile. "Maybe I do wanna be looked after a little bit."

I wanted to catch that smile and keep it in a box so I could look at it whenever I wanted to. It was such an extraordinary thing to see. So lovely. So… not scared and distrusting.

"I think that's just your nature. You don't choose to be second gender gay, right?"

"Right."

There was a silence where I was convinced he was just thinking about other things but all I could think about, was the fact that I had betrayed his trust. That was most likely the cause of our short conversations. He continued his steps, languidly pulling me along by my hand. He looked around curiously. "I've never been in this part of town."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't like to leave my home lately."

It made me want to pull him closer against me and shield him from them all. He was afraid to leave his place in fear of my kind. "You left home when my betas picked you up?"

"The one time I decided to go to a bar and your minions kidnapped me", he mocked me and I blinked surprised. "The one time? Did I tell them to fetch you the only time you felt safe enough to go out there?"

"It's fine, you know. Everything turned out alright and I'm safe now. I feel good about my stay now. You didn't _alpha_ me", Danny promised, a light squeeze in my hand. I hummed doubtingly. "I shouldn't have asked them to _take_ you with them. It could've been more peaceful."

"Probably."

And I did alpha him by asking Charlie to tell me his secrets. God damn it.

"What do you think of that place?" Danny asked, pointing at a heart-warming little café in the middle of the row houses. He was suggesting we'd sit down there and have a drink together. I nodded and he pulled me inside.

The theme inside was oakwood since everything had the same wooden finish with cosy red cushions in the booths. We sat down across from each other. A friendly looking beta took our orders. I'd have a beer, Danny wanted some apple juice. I had eyed him curiously at that order but he shrugged with a smile. It was cute but it made me sink deeper in the guilt of having to tell him that I wanted to stop all of this. Because of what I did.

Just move on with our lives like we had before. I stared out the window when the beta came with our drinks and sipped it while lost in my own mind. Danny probably said something but I wasn't paying attention. I think I was bracing myself for telling him the truth.

"Everything alright, Johnny? You haven't said anything since we ordered", Danny asked, fidgeting with his glass.

I smiled. "That obvious?"

"Kinda, but it's fine. I like it that I can figure you out."

And there was that guilt again. I sighed. "I don't think we can be mates, Danny."

There. It was out there.

"What? Where did that come from?" he squeaked and it would've been adorable if it hadn't been about this subject.

"I did a bad thing", I mumbled, tracing the edge of my drink.

He bit his lip. "Y-you did a bad thing?"

There was a slight quiver in his voice. "What did you do?"

"I misused my second gender."

He frowned and got impatient but I couldn't just blurt it out, could I? I wanted to tell him the truth but hey, I have no idea how to bring bad news! He brought his glass to his lips.

"I commanded Charlie to tell me what caused your distress yesterday, even after he refuse to tell me."

He nearly choked on his apple juice, coughing hard and that murderous scowl told me everything I needed to know.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HUshipper: Holy shit, it's been since April Dump that I updated this shit?**

 **ZeroPerfection: I think I explained the AU to you over pm but in case I didn't. Omegas are the submissive and the alphas are the dominant but there are a few quirks about their dynamics that I explain throughout the story. Like how Danny says HIS alpha would be able to calm him with pheromones.**

 **AceTheSquishy: thanks!**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: You actually waited for over a year to see this one updated. A year and a half.**

 **AngelxCloud: Bad BAD vibes**

 **StarEagles: thanks!**

 **Ro: Can't you guess his story by now?**

 **Guest: DOES HE SEE A LION WHEN HE LOOKS INSIDE OF HIM?**

 **OKAY! I have an announcement to make and I hope this experiment works and gets enough attention from you, my readers. As you may or may not know, I'm writing a new story for Hollywood Undead called American Tragedy. This fic is a test subject/prison AU where people sentenced to death may be registered as test subjects as well. Now as you know, a prison/hospital AU like this, needs people. A lot of people. In To Own A Seraphim, I fixed this issue by filling up every position with people from other bands. I don't want to get repetitive so this time, I'm not doing so. Instead I'm letting YOU fill up the character gaps. Every single supporting character aside from Hollywood Undead will be OCs invented and designed by YOU (if you like, of course). If anyone's interested, here's a list of possible information you may want to include in your OC Introduction (in the comments or in a PM on )**

 **\- Full Name:**  
 **\- Age:**  
 **\- Gender:**  
 **\- Personality:**  
 **\- Occupation, chosen from the following options. Any details about their occupation may be left blank for me to fill in. They are entirely optional for your designing fun**

 **Doctor: as a doctor at the hospital/prison, your OC will be stationed to monitor test subject's mental health (psychology department), work in the lab to design experiments and tests (test tinker) or work at the infirmary to nurse test subjects back to health after a failed experiment or unexpected backlash (specialized in trauma, disfigurements and mutilation). You may specify which out of these 3 options would fit your doctor. Please add how your OC treats the subjects and how they are treated by colleagues.**

 **Test Subject: as a test subject, your OC committed an unspeakable crime, sentenced to death – or worse, test subject. Since the subject undergoes experiments on a daily basis, they may be disfigured, mutilated or modified. You may add optional disfigured parts (extra finger, burnt arm etc.), mutilated parts (missing finger) or modifications (genetic modification made the subject grow fangs). You may also add which crime your Subject committed to be sentenced to Test Subject. Please add how your OC treats doctors, wardens and other subjects. Test Subjects go by nickname (like HU) so you may invent a nickname if you like as well. If not, I will do it for you.**

 **Warden: As a warden, your OC keeps an eye on everyone and everything. They are to keep the doctors safe when a doctor enters the cell, walks the hallway, the courtyard etc. Wardens stand outside the cells to tend to the subjects' needs such as sudden side effects of a previous experiment. Please add how your OC treats Subjects and doctors.**

 **Special force: The special forces are the snipers surrounding the towers of the courtyard, the heavily armed people to break apart riots and separate fights between inmates/subjects.**

 **Inmate: inmates are the preys of test subjects. The Subjects envy their potential freedom once they get out since the Subjects are sentenced for a lifetime so they give the inmates HELL.**

 **\- Remarkable details, for example "scar on left cheek because subject attacked them", "fears Subject 3 (Johnny 3 Tears)":**  
 **\- Physical appearance (hair, eyes, skin):**  
 **\- Things I need to know about their past:**

 **Thanks for anyone who's willing to help me shape this AU!**


	8. Oh Woe Is Me

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I really oughta continue more stories but I've been so caught up in work that I haven't written much. I'd like to write another batch of Puzzle The Pieces chapter since I've planned out the end for it. Then I'm also writing a lot on To Own A Seraphim. I wanna focus on those two for now and think about Kidnapped or Untouched or another story later. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Savage;_

 _Johnny's POV where Johnny told Danny about his misuse of power. Danny's face held the reaction he feared._

Danny's POV

Something about Johnny changed and I broke my head over what might've caused it. The preserved, powerful Alpha was anxious, a bit jittery and I had no idea why! I hated not knowing things like this. I sighed, looking up at him but he was busy staring through the window.

"Everything alright, Johnny? You haven't said anything since we ordered."

The man was knocked out of his thoughts and smiled politely. "That obvious?"

"Kinda", the omega grinned. "But it's fine. I like it that I can figure you out."

Johnny sighed. "I don't think we can be mates, Danny."

Huh?

"What? Where did that come from?"

"I did a bad thing", the alpha almost pouted, encircling the edge of his drink, vaguely distracted by a song he recognized on the radio. We'd picked this place because it looked cosy. I expected it would've been awkward to walk the city together on a first date, barely familiar with each other and yet I'd spent two days at his place already. _After he kidnapped me._

'Daddy, how did you meet daddy?'

Oh dear, he kidnapped me and I stayed at his place for 2 days until we went on a first date. Not creepy at all. A better love story than Twilight. Totally a romantic story. Sounds like a Disney plot though. Wasn't that the storyline of Beauty and The Beast?

Wait, am I Beauty and is he Beast?!

I bit my lip. "Y-you did a bad thing?"

Of course that scared me. When Alphas do bad things, people get hurt. Johnny leaned heavily on his elbow, shoulders tense. I could sense his distress, smell it even. I never sensed another person's feelings before. "What did you do?"

It was nothing more than a whisper. Johnny took a sip of his drink. "I misused my second gender."

I spun my finger in a 'hurry-up'-gesture, wanting him to continue and quit leaving me in suspension already. He clearly wasn't very keen on telling but I wasn't in the mood for showing mercy and going _you don't have to if you don't want to_. No fuck you, you're gonna tell me this shit, you asshole.

"I commanded Charlie to tell me what caused your distress yesterday, even after he refused to tell me."

I nearly choked on my apple juice when he said it and coughed violently, a murderous scowl plastered on my face. "Great, here comes the pity parade."

"What?"

"You're gonna victimize me. Be like 'oh woe is you for what you experienced'. Dude, I don't need your fucking pity. This shit happens to me all the time! Can I just forget about it already?" I nearly yelled, drawing the attention of people sitting behind us but I didn't care. It went like this every single time. I didn't need fucking pity!

"I'm not gonna pity you, what the hell? I just felt guilty for using my alpha voice to find out. Thought you wouldn't like it that I'd acted like those assholes out there", Johnny grumbled, something dark glistening in his eyes.

I realized that he wasn't going to pity me. He was drowning in self-hatred for acting like that and thought I would share his feelings on the matter but I didn't. "Johnny, it's okay to be an Alpha, you know. You're not like them for using your dominance for once. You still treat me with respect and I don't blame you for being that curious. If I'd been in your spot, I probably would've done so too."

He was taken aback by it and the dark edge of his gaze disappeared into a much lighter one. As if there had been a dark cloud and I just poofed it away. I chuckled. "I'm uncomfortable when someone knows because they always pity me but I don't blame you for wanting to know why I got upset yesterday."

"Really? I feel like you're gonna change your mind as soon as we get home and scold me", Johnny huffed but I shook my head. "I promise I won't. I mean, sure. I don't like it that you did it but I'm not gonna hate you for it."

"I didn't think you would hate-…"

He stopped talking at the look I gave him and pursed his lips. "Maybe I did."

"You can't change your nature", I hushed him and he visibly relaxed. "Great."

Now he finally sat back and smiled at me. All this time while we were out, there had been something about us that didn't seem right and now I could finally see that it had been his mood all along. He'd been tense because he had to tell me something I wouldn't like.

"Were you really worried about upsetting me?"

"I feel like I had to end this agreement to keep you safe."

"From what danger?" I laughed but his face was still serious. "Me."

I reached out to take his hand into my own. "I can handle myself, Johnny. Back when… the incident happened, I was a different Omega. Now I can actually protect myself. I can fight back!"

"Like your first night?" Johnny asked sceptically and I glared at him. "Don't mention that moment again though."

"Sorry", the Alpha smiled into his beer as he emptied it. "Are you really considering my mating offer?"

"I am. I love the idea of being left alone by those dicks", I dreamed and he hummed along. I snapped out of it and turned to him. "What do you need to be mated for again?"

"A position in the High Council. There's a spot opening up soon", Johnny remarked and I nodded in response. "Wait, the High Council? That's your higher position?"

"Yeah."

"I had no idea you were so important to this city", I wondered and he lifted his hands defensively. "I wouldn't say important."

"Yeah, you are. Come on. You're running this city with some old geezers once you mate me", I teased.

"So you agree to mate me?"

I hesitated. "I'm thinking about it. For now I just wanna get to know you and see how our dynamics are together, you know? If we keep getting along, then yeah, sure, I'll bond you."

"So you're no longer worried about the heats and ruts?" Johnny joked but I shook my head. "You're attractive, Johnny. I could handle that."

He paid for our drinks since I'm broke as hell and took me back to the mountain house. Like I already said, I could get used to this man. As a potential mate.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HUshipper: Yeah, April Dump was 2017... After that I burnt up my motivation to write and left Love Drabbles untouched for several months.**

 **Mel: I'm probably going to use this AU to create my own world of how cities are run by Alphas and stuff. Would be a missed opportunity otherwise, right?**


End file.
